Shattered
by Fire Studios
Summary: Mark and his sister Pearl go to the Kindergarden and uncover a big secert about Rose Quartz: they are her children. Then, to make things worse, Pearl gets taken. One-shot.


In another world there were two kids that wielded incredible power. They were two genders: a boy and a girl. The boy's name was Mark, and the girl's name was Pearl. They could wield any weapon of choice. Together they were unstoppable, but that was a long time ago. Now things are different, very different."I beg to differ," said Pearl. "Not now, Pearl! I'm trying to start a prologue! I am being dramatic!" Mark said, being cocky. "No, you're just being difficult," Pearl exclaimed. "Hey Pearl, what are you doing anyway?" Mark asked, confused. "Oh nothing, I'm just getting ready for the movies," Said Pearl, very suspiciously. "Want to come with me?" asked Pearl "What is the movie about," Mark asked all excited. "It's a Disney movie."

"Oh, ok, I'll come with you," said Mark. "Come on, Mark, I'll show you the way."

"Hey Pearl, where are we going. This is not the way to the movies," Mark asked although he knew they were not going to the movies. "We're going to the Fragment Dispenser."

"WHAT! You didn't have to lie to me!" Mark was practically yelling at her. "We are not coming back. besides, I made a promise to Mom to keep you you safe from Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli," Pearl was stern as a rock "NO! I will not run any more! It's time to fight with or without you beside me. Rose would have wanted this even if it meant..." then Mark was interrupted abruptly. "STOP talking! Just stop it! You don't even know the words your saying! Oh Mark, I'm sorry you just can't say that stuff around me, Mark..."

"It's ok now" Mark uttered feeling sorry for her. "It's ok, but we need to focus because Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot are strong together," Pearl said sternly. "Do they have Rose?" Mark accelerated the conversation, Pearl looked away. "Um.. I can't tell you that."

"Tell me! She was my mom too!" It was like he was ripping off a bandage when he said it. "She's there, but she is SHATTERED!" said Pearl crying. "You are right we can't go back but we will because we have to," Mark knew this for a fact. "Ok, we can go back if you want to, but if we die I'm blaming it on you," said Pearl kind of joking but still crying a little. "We have to go get Mom. We can't just sit here and do nothing like a bunch of worthless sacks of potatoes," You could tell Mark was trying to cheer her up. "I know but I don't want you to get hurt," Pearl said worried a little. "Well then, you should have saved her," Mark said and ignored the fact that she started to cry more. "If you think for one second that I like what I did to save you then you're wrong," Pearl started off. "Why didn't you save her!" Mark said looking more sorry than he felt. "Because I couldn't lose my brother, I didn't want what happened to Lapis to happen to you! Okay! Is that a good enough excuse for saving you? We'll have anything to say now. Of course now you stop talking. Well, let's go, we have to hurry," said Pearl with her head held high. "Okay, okay, wait, what made you change your mind?" Mark asked her. "Oh, now you're not talking to me. Well this is going to be a long trip. Wait, where is this place anyway... I guess I'll just follow you then. So are we really going to go see Mom?" Mark asked, super excited. "Yeah, but if you forgot she is Shattered," chomped Pearl. "What does that even mean... Shattered? It makes something seem way more depressing than it already is, so let's please not use that word anymore," Mark said really annoyed. "Ok, I agree with that, "But if you want me to tell you what it means I can, so do you?"

"Ok, just tell me everything. I don't want to be clueless anymore," Mark said "Well... you know what Shattered means," Pearl said hesitantly. "Oh... oh well... whatever." Mark said sheepishly. "Wait, what is that!" Mark wonderd. "Oh no! It's Peridot's security system, it's activated RUN!" Pearl demanded as she wiped around to run the other way. "Wait, did that whole speech about not backing down mean nothing to you!" Mark said, still in slight shock. "Hey... wait... watch out it's a trap!" Pearl shoved Mark out of the way, but then sadly the trap got her instead. "No! Pearl! Come back, I need you Pearl! Ok... pull yourself together! They're probably just taking her to Paradot, so if I find her, I find Pearl, then we find our mom," Mark talked to himself as he walked back to the fragment dispenser. Mark cried and wished Pearl was with him. He knew he would have to use his powers although he didn't know how use them. He wasn't strong enough, he wasn't smart enough, and he wasn't ready. He couldn't do it. Or at least, he couldn't do it alone. He would need help, and he knew where to go!

Diamond and Emerald sat in the middle of nowhere. "I can't believe you sent us to Aremig, the dessert planet!" Diamond yelled. "Hey! I saved us both, so where's my thank you." Diamond was very sorry. "We have to go back!" Diamond was sad and scared. "Our planet is gone…" Emerald cried. All of the sudden, a warp pod opened. A younger boy stepped out. It was Mark. "I need your help." Mark said. "A prophecy my mom used to tell me and my sister said that the The Gemstones of Legend will form together and save the universe. I believe it starts with us."

A blue planet fell back through space in red, big, flames. It was Diamond's, Emerald's, and Mark's home planet, Tetragon. Paradot sat in his throne, on his ship based planet, watching his window like a hawk. He smirked. He was going to end life itself. Nothing could stop him, not even the Gemstones themselves. But Paradot knew the Gemstones were long gone. They once lived, but they have no predecessors. The team of the Gemstones were gone forever. Paradot laughed so hard. No one could stop him. "Pilots! Continue to Earth! I have a meeting with the new leader of the Gemstones and I can't be late now, can I?"


End file.
